


Blood & Candy

by MidnightPixel0322060207



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPixel0322060207/pseuds/MidnightPixel0322060207
Summary: Marceline and Princess bubblegum unexpectedly wind up in bed together for the very first time, neither have any idea what they're getting into, but things get heated anyways.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 39





	Blood & Candy

It was a warm spring eve, the night sky was clear, and the two had just eaten dinner at Princess Bubblegums house. PB was washing dishes while Marceline was sitting on the kitchen counter beside her.

-The chicken roast was delicious! Marceline said smiling softly at her lover, revealing her small pointy teeth.  
-Thanks Marcy, but can you please move over, there's a chair right there! PB answered in an irritated tone, but Marceline knew that she wasn't angry at all.  
-Fine, I'll go up to your room. Marceline muttered quietly.  
-No, don't! PB exclaimed before saying -Fuck it, I'll come with ya!

As PB arrived in the bedroom, Marceline felt a weird, warm tension in her body. Like she was expecting something, wanting something that she couldn't point out what it was. She just felt like there was an incomprehensible desire that she couldn't get her mind off. PB sat down next to her on the bed, and the urge felt stronger, though Marceline still had no Idea what it was, nor why she felt that way. PB leaned on Marcelines shoulder and her bright pink hair tickled Marcelines neck.

Marceline bit her lip, as PB hugged her, the unknown urge grew stronger, but as PB turned to her and kissed her softly on the cheek, she realised what her feelings were telling her, and that PB probably felt the same. They had only been dating for a few months, but perhaps time had come to take things a little bit further. For what Marceline knew, both of them were virgins, and PB was just as new to this part of the dating world as Marceline. PB's head was still turned towards her, and Marceline turned towards PB. Their lips interlocked as they shared a long, tender, but passionate kiss. Neither of them knew where to go from here. They stared at eachother lovingly, but quie akwardly for a few seconds until PB threw herself at Marceline, pinning her to the bed with PB's hands on either side of Marcelines shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is very far from complete, but this is what I got so far, feel free to proofread it, although this end note is basically as long as the story so far...


End file.
